The Secret Gets Out (Again)
by Alex113
Summary: Henry gets sick and his hyper motility is affected. Who will find out his secret this time? Will they keep it, or share it with the world?
1. Achoo

"ACHOO!"

"Ugh, Henry. They're going to make you go home if you keep that up." Charlotte said, clearly irritated. The sick boy next to her refused to take a day off school, because he knew if he took the school day off, then his parents wouldn't let him go to work.

"I know. I hate being sick." Henry replied, sniffling and sounding extremely congested.

 ** _Later that day….._**

Henry had made it through the school day, but just barely. Luckily in gym class they were playing dodgeball, which was made easy for him because of his hyper motility. He felt worse then ever, but wouldn't show it because Ray wouldn't let him go with him if there was a crime committed.

"Yo Ray, what's up?" Henry asked.

"Not much, and why do you sound all weird?" Ray asked with a questioning expression on his face.

"Uh, puberty." Henry replied.

"Awkward."

"Yeah, let's definitely talk about something else." Henry said. Then he sneezed. And slammed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What the heck just happened?" Ray said, shocked.

"Ummm…" Henry said, unsure of what happened himself. He picked himself up off of the floor, immediately sneezed again, and slammed head-first into the elevator doors. Ray ran over and stood over him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ray asked, completely confused. He'd never seen Henry do anything like this before. "I think you better stay there for a minute, or you're just going to run back into the other wall!" Ray said.

"Uh, I think you're right." Henry said.

"What's going on with you?" Ray asked.

"Well, honestly, I have been starting to feel sick for the last couple days, but I kept going to school so that my parents would let me come here for work, and now I have no idea why I'm running into walls whenever I sneeze. Apparently being sick is affecting my hyper motility." Henry answered truthfully. He was still laying on the floor and didn't feel like getting up to run into another wall.

"Just go home Kid. Maybe this will pass overnight." Ray said kindly.

"Ugh, fine. But don't go fighting too many bad guys without me." Henry said, standing up and trying not to sneeze. He got in the elevator and pushed the "Up" button. Ray heard "Ouch!" immediately after he heard another sneeze. Ray felt bad for him, but couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Crash, Bang, Smack

Henry made it home, and luckily there wasn't anyone on the street he was walking on when he let loose another huge sneeze and super-speeded halfway down the road. He hoped he could keep it together and that no one would catch him unintentionally using his hyper motility. He was starting to get nervous about being at home with his family while he was still sick. He told himself not to worry about it and opened the front door of his house. He found Piper in her usual location on the couch, phone in hand.

"Hey Hen. Mom and Dad are at a concert." She said in a somewhat pleasant voice that she almost never used.

"Hey Pipes, what concert did they go to?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, some classical music one. Don't ask me! Oh, and why does your voice sound all stupid?" She asked hotly. Yep, there was the Piper he knew.

"Sick. Going to my room now. See ya later." He answered shortly.

"Ok, fine. Leave me alone." She said.

He made his way up the stairs and into his room. He sneezed yet again, but he was getting used to it. Unfortunately, he was not getting used to face planting against different objects.

 _CRASH, BANG, SMACK._ Piper could hear her brother upstairs sneezing repeatedly, and surprisingly, she felt the tiniest bit bad for him. What really got her attention though was the loud crashes from the bedroom upstairs. She ignored it for a little while, but as his sneezes got louder and more frequent, and the banging and crashing got more and more intense, she decided to go investigate.

She climbed the flight of stairs to his bedroom and knocked on the door, which was extremely unlike her. But as I said before, she was feeling a tiny bit bad for her brother.

"Henry? What the HECK is going on up here?" She asked.

"Uhhh, nothing? ACHOO!" _WHACK._

She opened the door. Henry was laying on the floor with a bruise starting to form on his head.

"Have you been smacking your head on things? What are you doing man?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nothing at all! Now get out of my room!" He said somewhat nervously. She could tell he was about to sneeze again, and also that he really wanted her to leave. But being Piper, she stayed in his room. She was going to get to the bottom of this.


	3. The Secret Gets Out (Again)

Henry picked himself up off of the floor.

"ACHOO!" Another sneeze. Another smack against the wall. Another stunned Henry laying on the floor. He had just used his hyper motility _in front of his sister._ He heard her audible gasp, and hoped that she didn't see it, even though he knew that she did.

"Wha, What - What DID YOU JUST DO?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, trying to play it off as a trick of her imagination.

"HOW DID YOU JUST RUN SO FAST INTO A WALL?" She screamed at him.

"Uh, Uh…" He zapped her with his wrist watched. She was unconscious before he sneezed again and ran into the other side of the room. Man, that was really starting to make his head hurt. "Call Ray, call Ray." The blond told himself. He called Ray on his wrist watch. Ray's hologram soon appeared over his wrist.

"Hey Kid! Doing any better?" Ray said in his usual, friendly tone.

"Um, no not really…." Henry trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked, seemingly suspicious.

"Yeah, we've got a problem." Henry said nervously. "It's kind of the same thing that happened with Jasper, just in a different way…"

"Oh my God. Another person knows your secret? Seriously Henry?" Ray asked angrily.

"It wasn't my fault! Piper just came into my room, I sneezed, and hyper-speeded into a wall! I just zapped her!" Henry said in frustration.

"Oh my God, PIPER knows? No way…. sorry, I know this wasn't your fault, but this stinks. And I already know that you're going to fight me about erasing her brain." Henry's boss said.

"You are not erasing her brain." Henry said sternly.

"Okay, okay, I learned that lesson after Jasper found out. But this is a different situation! She'll just post on social media that you're Kid Danger! How do you propose we fix this?" Ray said.

"I think I have an idea." Henry said.


	4. Realization

"Henry?" Piper said. He was leaning over her, face filled with fake concern, though she couldn't see that it was fake.

"Hey Pipes. You had some real bad food for dinner, and you were hallucinating! Then you passed out." Henry lied.

"That is NOT what I remember happening." Piper said.

Henry sneezed. And ran into his desk. Why could he not stop doing that?

"Dang it." He said under his breath.

"THAT'S what I remember happening." Piper said matter-of-factly. "Wait a minute, if you can move that fast…." Realization flashed across her face, and she grinned at him. This was definitely not the response he was expecting to her realizing he was Kid Danger.

"Hey Kid Danger." She said happily. Her own brother was Kid Danger. She couldn't believe it, but it made her happy.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Henry said, and laughed nervously.

"Henry, the jig is up." She said.

"Yeah, okay. You got me." He said.

"Can I work for Captain Man now? Oh my gosh, I just realized that…. your dorky boss Ray is Captain Man?" She asked in disbelief.

"Um, I don't know about that. You'll have to ask him. Haha, yeah. But don't tell him that you think that. He thinks he's great. He is a lot of fum when you get to know him, though." Henry said.

"Fum?" She asked.

"Don't even ask." Henry said. He sneezed, but Piper grabbed his arm before he tried to knock himself out again.

"Uh, thanks." He said awkwardly. Then he realized what he was forgetting. "Piper! You can't tell ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, that I'm Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. If anyone knows, it'll put our family and friends in danger!" He said sternly and seriously.

"I know dummy, I'm not stupid." She said.

"Phew." Henry said, surprised.

Then, she said something that shocked him. Four words he never thought that he would ever hear coming from her.

"I'm proud of you."


	5. Worse, Then Better

Henry was worse the next day. Apparently their parents stayed in a hotel overnight, and would be gone until next week sometime. Henry hoped that he could get his cold under control by then. It was the weekend, and he stayed home from work, though Ray came to visit in the afternoon.

"Hey Kid." Ray said.

"Hey." Henry managed. He just felt plain awful.

"So, I managed to find out that this type of sickness only affects people with hyper motility, and Schwoz made you this gross concoction to make it go away." Ray said.

"Ew, but thanks." Henry said. What Ray handed to him did NOT look like something he wanted to ingest, but he also wanted to stop feeling like crud and running into things. He took the weird antidote and felt no different at all.

"It'll take a little while to kick in. Where's Piper? I figured that she'd be all over you, asking questions about you and your job." Ray said.

"At the mall with her friends. I know you won't believe me, but she was actually pretty chill about it!" Henry said, almost unable to believe himself. "She asked if she could work at the Man Cave and I told her I wasn't sure" He said.

"Um, frankly, that's a bad idea." Ray replied.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe when she gets older?"

"Maybe then. Get feeling better Kid. Got to go stop _Jeff._ " Ray said, disgusted. He hated Jeff because he was so stupid.

"Ugh. Have fun catching Swellview's dumbest criminal." Henry said.

"Whatever. Have fun relaxing at home. Want to switch places?" Ray asked.

"Heck yes!" Henry replied. Ray laughed and then left.

Piper soon returned from the mall. She actually sat down next to him with no phone in her hand. She actually just wanted to talk to him! He could not believe it. They talked most of the afternoon about Henry's past missions, and Piper actually listened to what he had to say. Henry could get used to this, she actually seemed to like him for once!

Three days later, Henry was feeling back to normal. He went back to school, to work, and basically had his normal life back. He was starting to get used to talking to Piper. After he came home that day, she asked him about stopping crimes, and what he and Captain Man did. Henry realized that he liked talking to his sister, unbelievably!

Sure, the secret got out, but Henry didn't feel like it was a bad thing this time.


End file.
